


Late Nights

by yamoksauce



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Gen, I guess???, Implied Fabian Rutter/Eddie Miller, KT is just mentioned really, is that even a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamoksauce/pseuds/yamoksauce
Summary: When Fabian, Eddie, and KT get locked in the crypt, Fabian and Eddie get real.





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm a tad late. the HoA fandom is basically dead/nonexistent, but it's my hyperfixation, so this is what happened. i love eddie and fabian's relationship in season 3, so here is a short exploration on that.

“Sibuna needs you, Eddie,” Fabian said softly. No matter Fabian’s initial doubts, Eddie was the Osirian, and he had proven himself a valuable member and a capable leader Nina would be proud of. Fabian wouldn’t have Eddie doubting himself.

“I think I need you guys too,” Eddie replied after a beat, offering a small smile. He was at least beginning to feel relieved, though he still worried that he was at fault for the ritual failing.

You know, Fabian was good at that: making sure you felt better.

Eddie was about to speak again, to thank Fabian, but he jumped slightly when he heard a spectacularly loud snore. He looked over to KT and his expression turned amused. Her breaths had evened out, and she had fallen asleep.

“Not scared at all, right?” Fabian asked sarcastically, nudging Eddie on the shoulder, who just huffed in reply.

“Sweet dreams, KT,” he said, opting not to respond to the jibe.

Fabian raised an eyebrow. “I’m impressed she managed to fall asleep in this hellhole,” he said, laughter undercutting his voice. 

“I can’t blame her. I’m exhausted,” Eddie said. It had been an eventful day.

“Yeah. I am too. But I somehow don’t think I’ll be able to fall asleep.” 

“Me neither. Not with… not with  _ him  _ here.”

They both looked at the sleeping Smythe. The murky glass clouded the view of his eyes—which were closed anyway—but there was still the unsettling feeling that he could open them when you weren’t looking, or that he could hear your every word, even if he couldn’t respond. 

“Do you think that Smythe actually wanted this? For himself, I mean,” Eddie wondered out loud.

Fabian sighed. “I wish I knew. I don’t think he would want this if he knew it imposed such a risk on KT. But you never know with Robert Frobisher Smythe.”

“That could be his catchphrase. Like, the host’s intro for an obnoxious game show,” Eddie laughed.

“I can definitely see that. He did come up with some…  _ engaging _ games,” Fabian laughed along quietly.

The laughter died down as the intermittent steam burst shot from the tank. Eddie slid his back down the wall, opting to sit. “I wouldn’t want to be all iced up like that. I think I’d be too paranoid. That I’d… wake up, and everything would change.”

Fabian was surprised at the remark. He sat down next to Eddie and turned to face him. “Have you thought about that before?”

“About sitting in a tank, waiting for a bunch of kids to perform some creepy ancient Egyptian ritual to wake me up? Of course I have,” Eddie said, drawing out the vowels.

Fabian rolled his eyes; raised his eyebrows.

“Sorry, sorry. No, I hadn’t. But something about seeing him just… lying there. Breathing, existing, blindly trusting that he won’t be taken out or something. I could never do that and rely on chance. Not with the risk of turning evil.”

Fabian looked the tank up and down. “I don’t think I could do it either. But Frobisher knew it needed to be done. So he did.”

The mood was becoming as dark and damp as the air inside the crypt, growing even colder as the night set in. Eddie yawned, and Fabian followed suit. KT’s echoey snores didn’t help with the struggle to keep their eyes open.

“I’m tired, Eddie,” Fabian said, voice on the edge of sleep. He slumped over, his head resting on Eddie’s shoulder. 

Eddie’s gaze drifted away from Fabian as he felt a blush rise up his neck. Fabian seemed to hold no qualms about resting his head there. His chest was rising and falling in time; he’d be asleep in moments if he wasn’t already.

Now this was a dilemma. Fabian was shorter than Eddie was, but not exactly small; and Eddie would be lying if he said he was comfortable. But Fabian looked like he was—and Eddie knew from sharing the room with him that he hadn’t been sleeping enough, and he hadn’t been sleeping very well when he could.

But Eddie wanted him to rest, so he didn’t move. He didn’t dare shift his weight or take off his jacket.

Instead, Eddie let his head drop right on top of Fabian’s. He was lulled to sleep by snores, soft breathing, and the creaky functions of a decades-old tank.

Somehow, Eddie wasn’t surprised when he woke up the next morning, well rested and with a smile on his face.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm on mobile, so I hope the formatting is alright.


End file.
